


Eye of the Storm

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"Are you sure this is necessary?" Severus frowned as no one even replied to his comment. 

Narcissa and Longbottom were discussing flower arrangements, both conjuring different flowers and Vanishing them in turn. 

Several Weasleys had their heads together, random words like 'filet', 'mousse', and 'open bar' flitted into the air above them. 

Granger raced by, hair resembling Medusa even more than usual. She was followed by little Teddy Lupin dragging a plush puppy that had the audacity to bark, and then Pansy Parkinson of all people carrying dress robes for the boy to try on.

"I need a drink," Severus mumbled as he made his way through the throng. He was quite sure his parents hadn't gone to all this trouble when they were married.

 _And look how well that turned out_ , he thought sourly, downing what promised to be the first of several glasses of Firewhisky. He took his glass, and the bottle, out into the garden. 

Peace and quiet at last. 

He sat down in one of the lawn chairs and put his feet up. They'd already decided to have the wedding in the church in Godric's Hollow—it turned out that the wizened old vicar was a wizard. 

Then Lucius had insisted on holding the reception at Malfoy Manor and Severus was secretly pleased to have so many of Lucius's Galleons spent for his sake. It was the least his old friend could do.

Of course, what he was really looking forward to was the honeymoon. Two weeks away from everyone. Harry insisted on visiting Paris—romantic fool, he thought fondly. Severus secretly hoped they saw little more than their suite at the Hotel George V, again on Lucius's tab. 

Although there was something to be said for a Disillusionment charm at the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

Closing his eyes, Severus imagined all the different positions they could try in that luxury bed. He loved it when Harry rode him. And he'd never forget when he'd bent Harry over his desk at Hogwarts. Oh, but Harry was so good with his mouth, swallowing him down…

"Thinking of me?" Harry's voice said directly into his ear as his hand slid up Severus's thigh.

Reaching for Harry's nape, Severus pulled him down into a kiss, taking his time to revel in the soft warmth of Harry's mouth. When they broke apart, Severus kept a hand on Harry's neck, keeping him from pulling away completely.

"If we left now—" he began but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Severus, I know it seems like a lot now and I'm not the kind of person that needs everything to be perfect. In fact, I'm usually just glad to get out alive." Harry paused and gave him a small smile.

"The wedding is for us but it's also for our friends. I _want_ us to celebrate with them. It's only one day with them then the rest of our lives together, just the two of us."

Severus nodded. "I never thought I would ever…" He trailed off unable to find the right words to express his emotions.

"Me either." Harry squeezed his hand. "And just think, once we're officially married, you can fuck me any time you like." Harry winked and grinned.

Severus snickered. "I already do."

"I know. I just like talking about you fucking me." Harry moved to straddle Severus's lap when the doors to the house flew open.

"There you are!" Molly Weasley said, standing in the doorway. "We need to know whether you want chicken or seafood in addition to the beef."

Severus sighed and whispered, "There's still time to escape."

"No," Harry whispered back, then raised his voice to reply to Molly. "We'll be right in." 

Molly turned and shut the door behind her.

Harry sighed and rested his forehead against Severus's. Finally Harry climbed off Severus's lap and held out his hand. "Coming?"

Severus raised a brow and Harry laughed. "After they go, I promise."

Severus took Harry's hand and headed back inside into the cacophony that was their circle of friends and family helping plan their wedding.


End file.
